


Episode 1.16: Beetle Mania

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Gen, Poor Phil, Protective!Natasha, Sneaky!Natasha, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha bothers Phil and the Avengers having Coulson's back is not always a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.16: Beetle Mania

                Coulson sighed when he opened his office door to find Natasha sitting in his chair again.  “Agent Romanoff, I hope this isn’t going to become a commonplace occurrence.”

                “I heard about the Beetle.  I hope Fury’s given the kids the approbation they deserve for catching him.”

                “Believe me, he has.”  Coulson raised an eyebrow.  “Concerned about how we’re treating the kids, Natasha?”

                She shook her head.  “Wanted to see how you were.  Considering that only one other person’s ever really taken the Beetle down.”  She frowned.  “I still don’t know how you did it.  Bastard even had me on the ropes when we fought.”

                Coulson smiled.  “That’s going to stay my little secret.  Can’t have you making me completely obsolete.”

                Natasha stood up at that.  “Phil…”

                He waved a hand at her.  “Joking, Natasha.  Fury assures me SHIELD would have collapsed without me even after you joined up.”  He smirked.  “In some cases, especially after you joined up.”

                Natasha actually smiled at that.  “Good to know I’m keeping you relevant.”

                “As for the Beetle, don’t worry.  He’s behind bars, and that’s where he’ll stay for a long time.”  He allowed his expression to soften as he looked at her.  “I’m in no danger from him.”  He knew Romanoff and Barton—hell, all the Avengers—had become increasingly protective of him after discovering he’d survived Manhattan.  It was part of the reason why Fury had put him in charge of watching the kids, aside from the fact that Fury trusted him to handle them as expertly as he’d once handled the various Avengers.  He had a distinct feeling that if anything happened to him again on Fury’s watch, the Avengers’ relationship with SHIELD would be even more strained than it already was, and they couldn’t risk that.  The world needed SHIELD and the Avengers, and more importantly, it needed them working together.  If he had to put up with being a high school principal in order to ensure that happened, so be it.

                Besides, he kind of liked being principal.  It was surprisingly easier to deal with a bunch of rebellious teenagers than it was to deal with a bunch of adult superheroes.  Even if some of those teenagers were also superheroes.

                Seemingly reassured, Natasha moved to depart.  “Just be careful, Phil.”

                “I always am.”

                So was Natasha—unless she didn’t want to be.  So when rumors started going around the school about someone having seen a hot redhead coming out of his office that morning, Coulson knew exactly who was to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> For lyanna12000, who seemed interested in the idea of Natasha getting caught leaving Phil's office.


End file.
